One Step Forward, Two Steps Dash
んで2 ダツシュ|Ippo Susunde Niho Dasshu}} is the three hundred and fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 28th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Karasuno regroups after losing the first set to Nekoma. Once the second set begins, Nekoma targets their serve at Hinata to seal Karasuno's quick attack. However, Hinata shows that he can't be stopped by performing a broad attack right after receiving. Karasuno takes the first point but the set is only getting started. Plot Against all expections, Nekoma takes the first set in their game against Karasuno, a team that has a reputation for taking down powerhouses like Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki. While the two teams change court ahead of the second set, Kenma compliments Hinata for his improvements in receives. Hinata is delighted at being acknowledged for his newfound skills in receiving. Afterwards, Karasuno discusses their game plan for the second set. They have noticed that Nekoma has been targeting Hinata with their serves to seal off the minus-tempo quick. Sugawara mentions that Nekoma is using the same strategy as the one Karasuno used against Ojiro Aran during the Inarizaki match. Tanaka points out how hard it would be for Hinata to receive near the net, prepare for a run-up, and spike in a short time. Daichi explains that a standard receive in the back line is much easier since he would have enough time to join in for an attack. There seems to be no immediate solution to the dilemma. Nevertheless, Nishinoya is determined to help as much as possible and says to his teammates that the back line will take care of all receives other than those aimed at Hinata. Lastly, Daichi warns the team to watch out for Kuroo's serve. Meanwhile, Nekoma is also planning out their game strategy. Kenma instructs his teammates to take as many points as they can through serves and to limit Hinata from scoring even if it's only by 2-3 points. Once the second set begins, Nekoma is revealed to have made a rare rotation change, in which the setter is no longer starting out at the back row. Fukunaga becomes the first to serve for Nekoma, and he wastes no time in aiming a short float serve at Hinata. Hinata receives the serve, but he doesn't just stop there. Just when everybody thought the quick attack was sealed off, Hinata starts running horizontally across the court after noticing the open space. Kageyama takes notice of Hinata's movements and sends a toss to him. Hinata pulls off a broad attack and scores before Nekoma can properly react. Karasuno takes the first point in a shocking fashion, and tension heightens as Kageyama declares through his actions that the quick can't be stopped so easily. Kenma calls out to Hinata across the net to tell Hinata to stay interesting while wearing a smile on his face. Hinata instinctively jumps back at Kenma's words as he realizes just how dangerous Kenma is. Appearances *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Ikkei Ukai *Shōyō Hinata *Taketora Yamamoto *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Aran Ojiro (Mentioned Only) *Tobio Kageyama *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ittetsu Takeda *Morisuke Yaku *Lev Haiba *Sō Inuoka *Nobuyuki Kai *Shōhei Fukunaga *Yasufumi Nekomata *Manabu Naoi *Saeko Tanaka *Akiteru Tsukishima *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Suguru Daishō *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Yūki Shibayama Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 34